


Twitter Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitter explodes... and then stuff happens ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Wars

"Wanna watch Twitter explode?" the words tickled Tommy's ear... or was that Adam's lips? He couldn't tell, but it sent a shiver down his back regardless.

"Mmm, and how's that gonna happen?" He couldn't help the small smirk. Okay, so he liked teasing Adam - stop looking at him that way, okay? It didn't mean he wasn't... straight.

"You just watch." Adam pulled out his Iphone and snapped a surprise photo of Tommy, then quickly began typing. In a matter of seconds, Tommy's Blackberry was buzzing with a Twitter alert.

@adamlambert: lookin sexy there, Glitterbby.

He suppressed the slight smile, and pretended to be offended by the photo attached to it. "Hey, no fair! You could have at least warned me!"

Adam just chuckled a little and trailed his hand across Tommy's bicep. He couldn't help the shiver again. Instead of bothering with another retaliation, he pulled out his phone and tweeted back.

@TommyJoeRatliff: @adamlambert no fair, BabyBoy. You didn't warn me :(

Heh, seemed it wasn't very difficult to make Twitter explode. Within seconds, his feed was filled with tweets that all said something along the lines of @TommyJoeRatliff are you with @adamlambert? -and- @TommyJoeRatliff and @adamlambert are cuddle-buddies ;) -and, of course- @TommyJoeRatliff @adamlambert PUT THE PHONES AWAY AND GET IT ON!!!!!

He chuckled, and Adam started to read over his shoulder. "Seems we have some demanding fans." Adam put his chin on Tommy's shoulder,   
not noticing the blonde's reactive smile.

"Guess so... huh, apparently we're cuddle buddies? WTF does that mean?"

Adam just gave a mischievous smile and pulled his phone back out.

@adamlambert: @TommyJoeRatliff all's fair in love and war, Glitterbaby :P

"Oh, so this is how it's gunna go?" Tommy couldn't suppress the smirk as he captured a picture of Adam, makeup less and making quite an interesting face. "I can play your game."

@TommyJoeRatliff: @adamlambert seems I'm not the only 1 who was surprised ;)

Adam shot him a suggestive smile, and Tommy couldn't help but think how sexy it looked. Damn it, Tommy. Shut up. You're straight.

"We're good at this... they're gonna be going for hours now." Adam's voice sounded a little strange.

"Yeah..." he was somewhat distracted by all the tweets that came in, and even responded to one.

@TommyJoeRatliff are you and @adamlambert together right now? - he responded - Yep :)

He laughed a little as the person freaked out, retweeting it, and everyone else's excitement seemed to grow. The only thing he really liked more than exciting the fans was teasing Adam. This was a perfect night - he got the best of both worlds.

Adam's head was on his shoulder again, watching his phone in semi-interest. "This could go on forever, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Tommy couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned back into Adam a little, hoping he wouldn't notice.

But of course he did. He nuzzled his head into Tommy's neck a little bit. "I know something we can do to wait it out."

"You do, huh?" Tommy could feel that he was near falling, his legs beginning to buckle. How did this man do these things to him, when he had never before found a man even slightly attractive? Oh, but then again, Adam wasn't any man. He was... different.

"Yup." He loved teasing Tommy. He loved the effect that he could get out of Tommy. He loved the way Tommy squirmed, the way he glared at him. He was such a pretty boy, and so small. Adam couldn't really help himself - not that he could be expected to anyway. He highly doubted many people could.

"And what's that?" He heard the quiver in Tommy's voice, the want that he dare not admit.

Adam smirked, and instead of answering, he nuzzled his face into Tommy's neck, biting just hard enough at the base of Tommy's neck to get him to shudder a little. "Ah - Adam - I-I"

"Shh," Adam whispered quietly against his ear. He loved that it was so easy to make Tommy lose control. "You're so easy," Adam whispered, nipping his ear lightly.

"Ahhhh - I don't..." Tommy gave up trying to protest and just let his knees give out, letting his full weight rest on Adam - not that it was much.

"Mmmm... Glitterbaby." He smiled against Tommy's neck, suddenly very happy they were in a hotel. He gently sucked on Tommy's collarbone, smiling when he pulled back and saw the red mark.

"Adam... I - I need... I don't know. I don't know what to do." For some reason, admitting it was far easier than he would have thought. He wanted Adam, and Adam knew that.

"Shhhh... I've got you, Glitterbaby." Adam liked being in control. No, not like S&amp;M or shit, he just liked being more experienced. He liked taking care of Tommy. "C'mon, get on the bed baby."

It took a minute for Tommy to gain control of his legs, and he didn't notice when he dropped his Blackberry on the floor, totally distracted now. He sat on the edge of the bed lightly.

It didn't take long before Adam was there, straddling his lap and pushing him down onto his back. "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby."

Tommy shivered a little under the promise and smiled at Adam. Before long, he's lost track of Adam's lips, not really sure where they've touched or where they are... there he nips at his neck, there his lips.

Adam pushes down, lightly tugging at Tommy's lower lip between his teeth, then just pressing a hard kiss to him. He smiles into it as Tommy's hand twists in his hair, pulling him closer, then just holding him there. It's short, but it's intense, and Tommy's head is spinning when he pulls back.

He can feel Adam's erection pushed into his stomach, and before long he can feel himself growing hard.

Adam pulls Tommy's shirt over his head, smiling at the bare skin, nipping and biting, leaving random marks on the pale skin, then sucking the erect nipples, smiling and letting out a small "mmmm" noise. He trailed his lips down, down, down, until they rested over Tommy's erection, kissing it lightly through his jeans. It didn't matter, his hands still twisted into the black hair as he bucked upward and moaned a little.

Before long, they're both laying naked, hands exploring each other's bodys, lips grazing randomly, Tommy sloppily sucking on Adam's collarbone, pulling a quiet moan out of him.

He experimentally touched Adam's cock lightly, smiling when it twitched against his hand and Adam made a noise between a whine and a moan. Adam caught his wrist quickly. He had other plans, and Tommy wasn't gunna get away with shortening it.

Adam nipped at the fingers, then said, "Ah-ah. Not yet."

Adam pressed his lips against the smaller man's stomach, licking his way up until he can take a nipple into his mouth and gently tug. Tommy bucked up against him. "Pl-please, Adam..." Tommy didn't know what he was begging for, but Adam did.

"Hang on a second, Glitterbaby." Tommy regrets the sudden loss of contact, but it's back in a second's time.

Adam holds the bottle of lube in his hand, squeezing it out and spreading it over his fingers, then over the condom in his hand before he slips it on. Now Tommy's a little worried. He's never really had anything inside of him before, and Adam's so big. "I... Adam?" He starts, trying to express his concern.

Adam kisses his lips slowly, passionately, raw. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle - I've got you."

And somehow, that makes Tommy feel better. "What do I do?"

"Just... feel, baby... let me make you feel good." Adam whispered. He spread Tommy's legs apart slowly, then let his finger circle his entrance. Tommy gasped and tightened up. "Relax... it'll hurt if you don't relax, baby." It took a minute, but he slowly relaxed again, getting used to the feeling.

When Adam's finger slipped in, only to the knuckle, Tommy grunted, then whimpered a little bit, biting his bottom lip hard. Adam pushed in deeper, up to the second knuckle. "Shhh, baby, you're doing so good," he whispered, kissing Tommy's lips gently. Tommy relaxed, and Adam pushed his finger in the rest of the way, curving his finger to hit that spot, smiling when Tommy shuddered under him.

"Fu-fuck, Adam."

"I thought that's what we were doing," he responds, giving Tommy a smirk. He starts to move his finger in and out gently until he can add another, then another.

When he's certain Tommy is ready, he pulls out his fingers and kisses Tommy, hard, on the lips. Then he hooks his hands under Tommy's legs and lifts them to his waist, smiling as Tommy reacts, wrapping them around him. "Ready, baby?" Tommy nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's gonna burn a little, but it'll get better. I promise."

With that, he uses one hand to position himself just right, and the other to pull Tommy's face to him, kissing him softly as he   
entered, swallowing the gasp of surprise. He stayed still, letting Tommy get used to the feeling. "You okay?" Tommy's nod is all he needs to keep going.

He begins to move gently, starting at a slow, almost lazy pace, waiting until Tommy is pushing up against him, whimpering, practically begging for more. Then he picks up the pace, Tommy meeting him with each thrust, the only sounds in the room are their moans and the smack of skin against skin.

Before long, Adam's long fingers are wrapped around Tommy, stroking him. Beat for beat, he keeps the pace, even when Tommy's hand wraps around his own.

Tommy's gasping, flushed bright pink, eyeliner running with sweat, and Adam can't help but think how beautiful he is, hair messed. "Adam I- I'm gonna..."

Adam smiles, then kisses him, whispering, "Come on, pretty. Come for me."

It only takes a few seconds before Tommy's face is pressed into his shoulder, groaning, biting down on Adam as he spills over both of their fingers, leaving a sticky friction between their bellies.

A few more thrusts and Adam follows along, moaning loudly as he fills the condom. He falls, exhausted, atop Tommy, each breathing heavily. He rolls off of him, and pulls out, takes the condom off, ties it, and throws it to the trash can.

He looks back to Tommy now, loving the small smile on his face, his skins slowly returning to a normal color. He kisses him gently,   
slowly, passionately. "You're so pretty, Glitterbaby. Just gorgeous."

"We... we should..." Tommy gestures helplessly to his belly, and Adam smiles, grabbing the corner of the bed sheets and gently wiping the mess from himself, then Tommy.

Before long, Adam's arms are wrapped around the blonde's waist, pulling their body's close. They were both exhausted, physically and mentally. "Adam... we're going to have to talk about this."

"I know," he says quietly, snuggling closer to Tommy's body, holding him tight and hoping the moment wont ever end. He doesn't want to talk. If they talk, then Tommy might go, and Adam doesn't know if he can handle that right now. "I know."

"I just... I don't know what to -" Adam cuts him off with a hard kiss.

"Baby, just do me a favor... wait until morning... just, sleep now, talk later," Tommy feels himself squeezed closer, tighter, as Adam says this. "Can we do that baby?"

"Yeah... yeah," Tommy says quietly, turning so he can bury his head in Adam's chest.

The phone on the floor buzzes ominously, Tweets constant. The last one reads: I bet @adamlambert and @TommyJoeRatliff are TOTALLY fucking right now.


End file.
